Misunderstanding
by Optimus-Ducky
Summary: My first official RvB fanfic. Feel free to give me feedback, but no negative comments please.


_A_ _nother shitty day as usual._ Church thought to himself as he went outside to find that it was pouring hard in the night sky. It was bad enough that he had a crappy day at his job, but then he had to walk all the way back to his least he has a hoodie. Church put on the hood and started walking into the streets, avoiding eye contact as much as he can.

As he crossed a bridge which led to his place, he looked and saw that there was another person just standing at the end of bridge towards the edge. He has blonde hair, and a dark blue sweater. As much as he didn't want to, Church decided to slowly walk to the young man, wanting to know what he was doing. Church was then right behind the man, being more concerned than he was before.

 _Hello_ Church wanted to say to him. _You seem to be getting a bit soaked. If you want, I can let you stay at my place until you're dried up…._ But just before Church was going to say anything, the young man got on top of the rail of the bridge and started to lean forward. Church gasped and ran as fast as he can to the man and grabbed him by the waist just before he could fall to his possible death. He pulled the man back on the bridge and held onto him tightly, almost about to cry. "H-Hey…." He finally choked out. "I-I don't know you, but I don't want you to kill yourself. That's the last thing I want to see someone do. Please, don't do anything like that again, okay?"

"I...okay…." The blonde man said. The two of them stayed there for a while, letting their clothing get drenched in the rain. Church turned the man around to see him clearly. _Holy shit, this guy's cute!_ He thought to himself. The younger man had bright blue eyes and freckles on his face. _He looks so adorable. He's gotta be the most innocent person I've ever seen!_

"Say um…I know it may be personal, but I just wanted to know why you were gonna jump. Just tell me what's bugging you."

"Oh, nothing was bugging me. You see, I wanted to know what it was like to be dead. So I asked someone, and they said that I should jump off a bridge to find out."

Church groaned and just held the other person tighter. _I was right; he is_ _very innocent!_ Then he got out a pen and rolled the man's sleeve up, writing some numbers and an address. "Look, if anyone tell you to die, or say anything bad about you, just call me, okay? I'm Church, by the way."

"And I'm Caboose!" The boy said in an enthusiastic tone. "Caboose…." Church repeated to himself. He hesitantly put a hand on Caboose's cheek. _Woah, his skin is really soft…._

"Church!" Church broke out of his trance and looked directly at Caboose, who had his hands on the sides of Church's hood. Before he had a chance to protest, Caboose lifted up the hood to see Church's jet black hair, green eyes, and such a handsome complexion. The two of them stood there for a moment in silence. Finally, after what seemed like hours, without warning, Caboose got closer to Church's face and pulled him in for a kiss.

At this point, Church had NO idea what to do anymore. He froze, but, after a few minutes he decided to press his lips back to his. The two of them kissed for a while until Church had to break away to catch his breath and process what had happened. He gave Caboose an expression that said _What the hell? Why did you do that?!_ Caboose understood the look and looked away from Church's face, feeling embarrassed as he could. "I… I'm sorry," He exclaimed. "I just thought that's what people do when they… see a beautiful face…."

 _Wait, did he just say I'm beautiful? I feel… weird about this, and yet…._ "Caboose?" Church finally said as the younger man looked up at him. "What would you say...if this beautiful person asked you, the more beautiful one, to come to his place for dinner~?"

It took Caboose a while to process the words and think of an answer. In the end, he gave a bright smile and agreed to the invitation, lighting up Church's day. _I guess today isn't as shitty as I thought~_


End file.
